Twenty Twenty
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: Naruto is a dobe. Naruto needs glasses. Or does he? SasuNaru


Twenty Twenty

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama is really a caffeine-driven thirteen year old girl who writes mediocre SasuNaru fanfics instead of doing her "Algebra II (Honors) House Design Project". Everything you have just read in this disclaimer is a total lie. That's not Kishimoto-sama. That's me. And I don't own Naruto. Pity.

Author's Note: School is hell. I mean three weeks left, and a fractal and house design project and two chapters left to cover in math, and a novel left to read in English, and a dance. I hate dances. I haven't worn a dress since... 4th grade? And I'm in 8th now. Okay, the person to correctly guess how many people will laugh at me on May 18th at my 8th grade formal will get a fic dedicated to him or her. I'll try post it that weekend. I hate being a slow typist. Well, um, this is something I wrote quite some time ago, and I'm not that fond of it... But read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

The day had been good. Sasuke and Naruto had told Sakura that they were in love, and they were still alive, so that had to be a good sign, right? But, in all honesty, Sakura had taken the news surprisingly well. She had hugged them both and then had run off, clapping her heels together gleefully, yelling something about how everyone owed her so much. Naruto was still confused about that.

Then Sasuke had bought him ramen for lunch, muttering something about stupid dobes forgetting their breakfast. Naruto didn't fully comprehend Sasuke's mutterings either, but he had a perfect excuse – he had a potentially a limitless ramen supply at his disposal. Who could possibly resist?

Sasuke coughed.

All in all, it had been an especially good day for Uzumaki Naruto, and he was in a better mood than usual. Sasuke wondered why he was feeling slightly anxious.

Ramen finished, Naruto was an orange ball of energy. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" he chanted happily.

"What?"

"I luff ya," grinned Naruto innocently.

"Dobe." But a faint blush dusted an alabaster face.

"You're supposed to say that you love me too," persisted the energetic teen.

"Hn." Only a true Sasuke expert could interpret this particular "hn". And there was no such expert. Naruto was just in college to earn his Sasuke degree, so he did the next best thing.

"Aw... Sasuke, you're too sweet."

"..." And there went the blush. And oh, look... a sweat drop.

"Let's race," said Naruto, abruptly changing the topic for no apparent reason.

"Hn." This one was easier; it was a yes "hn".

They stood at the edge of the forest, the shadows from the trees just beyond their sandaled feet.

"First one to the clearing where we sparred yesterday wins. Have fun losing, teme!" And it was at that moment that his good day went bad.

Ten meters hadn't passed when a sturdy, old, and most importantly, hard tree obstructed Naruto's path.

Sasuke wasn't unduly worried. Naruto had eyes, didn't he? As he winced at ominous thud created by the collision of the hard tree and Naruto's equally hard skull, he revised his opinion about Naruto's eyesight. He sighed. Time to rescue the dobe. Once again.

After hauling Naruto's unconscious ass to his house, Sasuke dropped the body on his bed, not really caring about being gentle.

"Hey... why does my head feel like shit?" Naruto mumbled blearily. Disregarding his instinctive retort of, "because it's full of it", he stalked over to the groggy boy and smacked him.

Sakura would have been proud.

"You walked into a goddamn tree." Naruto grinned sheepishly, but Sasuke hadn't finished his tirade yet. "The tree was right there and you just walked right into it. Do you not have eyes? Do you have any idea how easily someone could have thrown a shuriken into that tree and you could have rammed into it and died?" He was exaggerating just a little now, but anything to emphasize his point and make the dobe understand.

"But I didn't. Isn't that what really matters?" interjected Naruto hopefully.

"NO! Are you deaf, as well as blind?" Sasuke's voice increased not in volume, but in iciness, the only sign of his fury.

"Don't be mad," pleaded Naruto, the throbbing pain forgotten in the agony of Sasuke being unhappy (try furious, Naruto) at his expense. Underneath his childish exterior, or perhaps because of it, he loved without inhibitions and seeing someone he loved in pain hurt more than any physical pain. Even more so when it was his own fault. "Please don't be sad, Sasuke."

The other boy didn't say anything in reply, but he pulled his shirt off and crawled into his bed next to Naruto. His way of forgiving Naruto.

Smiling with satisfaction, Naruto gained back his cockiness. "I'll have you know I have perfect eyesight."

"Oh, really now, replied Sasuke, playing along.

"Mmhmm... and I can prove it to you too."

"How?" Well, this should prove to be interesting.

Naruto straddled Sasuke, who just raised a dark eyebrow. "I can see you perfectly," Naruto whispered. Slowly, he kissed Sasuke's left ear. "Your left ear." He dropped another light kiss on his other ear. "Your right ear." He kissed Sasuke's faintly veined eyelids, thick eyelashes tickling his lips. "Your eyes." Sasuke opened his eyes to see a smiling blonde and closed them once more, savoring the loving caresses. Naruto continued his ministrations. "Your nose," he murmured before licking the very tip of his pale nose. Sasuke remained deathly still, feeling a hot breath blowing against his hyperaware nose. "Your lips." His last stop. A chaste kiss. "Could a blind person do that?" murmured Naruto into the crook of Sasuke's neck. He just wrapped an arm possessively around Naruto's wiry frame.

"Dobe."

* * *

And that's that. I hate bloody pop-ups. I hope you liked it. The fluff surprises me. I mean, look at "Giggle". That can't really be called fluff, by any standard. But I suppose it doesn't really matter. So, if you think this deserves a review, please review. Skimming over this, I dislike it even more.

Gah.

flib forever


End file.
